Arvenis Runestar
Arvenis Runestar is a Highborne Spellsword and pledged Dragonsworn to the Red Dragonflight of Alexstrasza. For nearly ten-thousand years has he served as the humble servant of the Aspect of Life, only now finding his path opened before him towards reconnecting with his people, and the Goddess Elune. Physical Description The Highborne before you stands lithe and tall like the most of his noble blooded kin, bearing a physique befitting of one who has conditioned themselves for moving quickly and efficiently in the chaos of confrontation. At the least, the details of trained muscle that lay just beneath his pale skin give credence towards his occupation as duelist, a note bolstered further by the numerous smaller scars that coveted the remnants of old minor wounds scattered across his body. Thin blue lines of runic tattoos lace his upper torso, culminating towards his right hand which bore the mark of a Dragonsworn branded into the palm. His eyes glow the color of burning amber, their watchful pursuit generally inquisitive and made serious by the deep setting of his pointed brows. Despite otherwise appearing to match the handsome features of the typical elven nobility, there remains one irreversible blemish upon the spellsword's left side: stretching from just aside his chin and carried back towards the orbital is the horrific scarring brought about by the touch of arcane fire, it is likely for this affliction that the Highborne is very rarely seen without wearing hood and cloak. Though still preserving of his grace in otherwise appearance, at ten-thousand he is just beginning to show the effects of age with a slight gauntness pulled at the cheeks and his hair likewise transitioning from an azure blue towards the faded ashen grey of an elder. Personality Traits Always keeping a characteristic manner of calm, the Highborne commands a relaxed presence when at suitable ease of leisure. Whilst not being particularly prone to greatly expressive behavior, there exists a certain sociability to his demeanor that is likely due in no small part to the inheritance of his bloodline. Thusly is his form often accompanied by the fanciful scent of roses freshly hewn and reflective of the clean coolness he has sought to embody in personality. When prompted to the defense of his allies or brought into anger, however, the spellsword would display an entirely different visage, one that does not hold any mercy or pause for those caught between him and the rippling blade drawn from sheathe. Known History - By verdict of his age, it may be assumed that he was only just beyond the verge of adulthood at the time of First Invasion of the Burning Legion, and thusly an active participant in the War of the Ancients and witness to the events preceding it. Though with the passing of time and few around him who knew of his whereabouts during those events, there is little else that one can assume to know unless told of by the Highborne himself. - There would be very little information available about the Highborne's family, his full-name rarely being gifted towards anyone but himself. Those with extensive knowledge of Highborne nobility may have given brief notice towards a certain House Runestar, which brought about its reputation by way of art and performance. Without explicit mention of his relation however, no further records would point towards any connection to such a family. - Those with a sense for the arcane would gather that he is quite skilled in the arts of magic, though perhaps not so greatly attuned as some of his other Highborne contemporaries, sacrificing that effect for his skill with a blade. And to that end do his movements signify the keen-edged ability that is only reached by the continual training and mastery of the finer points of swordsmanship and acrobatic combat maneuvers. - The sigil of the Wyrmwrest Accord remains ever-present upon the pendant about his neck, signifying his service as a Dragonsworn to the dragon aspects and in particular to the will of Alexstrasza and the Red Dragonflight. Through his responsibility as a dragonsworn, he holds no more power over them than anyone else well-attuned to their being would not also share. Rather, he has pledged himself as their humble servant, executing their will and coming to the aid of their cause throughout his long history at their side. While it is true that his bond could open the pathway towards calling for their aid in the most extreme of circumstances, it is unlikely to occur and perhaps even more difficult for the dragonflight to rightly answer. - With the relinquishing of the powers of the Dragon Aspects towards the mortal world, he has been granted the freedom to once more focus upon matters separate from flight itself, though never breaking from his loyalty towards them and continually checking back on the forces at Wyrmwrest Temple in Dragonblight. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf